Mr. Hartnell
Pre-Entropy History Mr. Hartnell is the first field operative for the Rothchilde Institute. In his early life, he was a dedicated servant of the crown, educated, served in her majesty's armed forces in India. Returned with loneliness issues, existential angst, and an opium problem. Mrs. Plummer found him. She found him mostly because the source of his angst was the news of Captain Lyons miraculous repelling of Zulu forces, which had become great news of the time. Captain Lyons was not an anomaly and he knew it. Mr. Hartnell saw other strange things in both India and London. Seeing no point to his life in the face of such miracles, he started riding the dragon to get by. Mrs. Plummer cleaned him up forcefully. Intensive purging and treatments were administered and he slowly regain his strength but not his drive. He asked her why she had done this to him. She told him she needed a right and left hand if her operation would succeed. She then showed him several of the inventions of Professor Sydney Fox and demonstrated how it might even the scales. He found he had meaning once again. From that point on, he was ever at her side or at her beacon call. He acted as her eyes and ears and lead the others when she was not in the field. He quickly earned a reputation as a gentleman even if he was a taskmaster. Soon he was paired with the frantic young man, Mr. Tennant. The two made a perfect pair for themselves some though them brothers. They were with Mrs. Plummer as the Institute sought to solve the riddle of Xenex Post -Entropy History Much like before, save for the time period. War can take it out of a man, especially when he is much more of an empath than even he knew. The struggles to find the emotional footing in a place covered in war was enough to send him in a downward spiral. Mr. Hartnell's true breaking point came when his team was sent to interfere in Alaska when Chevron summoned all metas to his kingdom of tundra, Terraq. He was there when Ragnarok spread and hundreds were killed. Legends, he thought to himself, legends died on that day. Most of his team never returned and he spent months in an army hospital. It quickly became evident that he had an opiod addiction to deal with the mental trauma. How Mrs. Plummer found him is unknown. Only she told him, that she had an opening in her organization and needed a right hand man. She chose him. Before he took the job, a sign he saw as initially vengeance, she showed him the roster. He was actually the 17th man in the organization who had gone by the name of Mr. Hartnell. She told him the organization's history, plan, and resources, to give him a perspective of what was expected of him. Even more than before, he knew he was expendable, but he had a chance of making the world better. This chance was never offered in such a way before and he eagerly took it. He even took a knee and pledged loyalty to his "Lady, Mrs. Plummer." From then on, the two (along with Mr. Tennant) become the rock of the Rothchilde Institute. He dresses smartly, in a black suit with an almost Victorian cut. When possible, he likes to wear a hat with his ensemble. While he is less likely to draw his weapon than his counterpart, he provides the more compassionate aspect of the pair and the "ego" of the triad. Powers and Abilities Powers None Abilities Mr. Hartnell is a first class shot with most firearms, a swift hand to hand fighter with a background in boxing and akido. He is learning negotiation and diplomacy and has taken to it very well. He is also a heavy reader of mysteries and has picked up quite a bit of forensics. Strength level Mr. Hartnell has the average strength of a man his size who engages in regular exercise Weaknesses Mr. Hartnell likes to evaluate his target before approaching. While he knows this might leave him vulnerable to faster opponents, he has Mr. Tennant to watch his back. If not, then he knows what is expected of him and he will do what is necessary. He is not against dirty fighting. Though it's so uncivilized. Paraphernalia Equipment: He has the backing of the Rothchilde Institute and the vast resouces there in Transportation: He usually uses an Institute issued Black SUV for his missions. Weapons: Heat Cannon: Professor Sydney Fox was inspired by HG Wells description of the Heat Ray in war of the worlds to actually build one (or the other way around as some speculated). The large pistol uses an unknown power source to generate a massive output of heat that is focused through a series of mirrors creating a hand held laser or flame thrower (depending on setting). It can easily reach temperatures of 1000 degrees Fahrenheit or more. The limits of the pistol was deemed to dangerous to push. Common Enemies * Golden Triscale * Quantum's Questers * Metahuman's in general * Paramericans * Terraq * Chevron Common Allies * The Rothchilde Insitute * Paramericans * ' ' Trivia * While he does white hair, he has been getting grey since he was 25. It makes him look much older than he is. Before then, he was a red-head. * Holds his lapels when he is thinking. * Is the only person who knows Mrs. Plummer's real first name. * People have speculated that he and Mrs. Plummer is romantically involved. This is untrue. * People have also speculated that he and Mr. Tennant are also romantically involved. This is also untrue. * Still suffers nightmares of Terraq. When confronted with Chevron, he is coldly professional. Category:Rothchilde Institute Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tech Related Characters